Petals in the Wind
by Silvel-chan
Summary: Kiba hated flowers. They could never fit his taste. Too pretty, too weak…too picture perfect. Oneshot.


**BP: **Alright, I told people I would write another Saku/Kiba fic. So as promised, here it is! I hope you guys like it n.n.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing!

----------

**Petals in the Wind**

Kiba hated flowers. They could never fit his taste. Too pretty, too weak…too picture perfect. But what he hated most was the smell. Because his senses were so heightened, he sometimes got overwhelmed by the fragrance of certain ones. They made him dizzy and feel off balance. But the flower he hated the most was the Sakura flower. It was by far the weakest flower, and had such a short lifespan, so easily torn apart by the wind.

Which is why he was standing _outside_ the Yamanaka Flower shop, rather then _inside._ He was waiting for Hinata to finish ordering some flowers for Neji's eighteenth birthday. Kiba leaned back on Akamaru, eyes heavy with sleep from that amount of time waiting. Did it really take that long to order flowers?

"If you keep leaning like that, you're gonna end up rolling over the other side of your dog." A voice spoke up somewhere in front of him. His eyes snapped open as her noticed the pink haired woman standing their, arms crossed and a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Oh, what do you know, _Haruno_." Kiba said, putting an emphasis on her last name and rolling his eyes, leaning back more just to spite her.

"According to our grades in the Academy? A lot more then you, _Inuzuka_." Her smirk widened at the glare he sent her way. Kiba huffed, his cheeks puffing slightly and making him look like a child that didn't get his way.

"Please! Brains aren't everything you know." The statement was made clearly. Though Sakura knew it was only made so he could prove he was right.

"Something you and Naruto seem to always want to prove. However, I do believe most of the outcomes are not you your benefits." The pink headed girl bent down and picked up a rather large box that was resting by her feet.

Kiba decided to just ignore her words for now in favor of flaunting off his muscularity. "Say, Sakura…that box looks awfully heavy, don't you think it'd be best for someone to help you with it? You wouldn't want to strain a muscle on that pretty little body of yours would you?" He smirked dawned his lips, showing one of his rather sharp fangs.

Sakura looked up from her bent position, peering at him from behind the hair that had fallen in her face. A smirk played itself against her lips before she replaced it with a defeated smile and looked at him, a helpless gleam in her eyes. "Well, since you put it that way…do you think you could help me Kiba? I'm sure someone as strong as you wouldn't have a problem taking this to the hospital for me…" A pout played on her lips as she stood up.

Licking his lips he pushed himself off his position on Akamaru and sauntered over to Sakura. For someone like you, asking isn't even necessary." He bent over the box, not seeing the smirk that reappeared on Sakura's face. Kiba placed his claws under the box and began to lift it up.

It didn't budge. He ground his fangs together and tried to lift it again. He huffed and stood back up, sending the smiling girl a reassuring look. "I can get this. I just misjudged how heavy it was." Rubbing his hands together, Kiba bent down once more and struggled to lift up the box. After a few minutes of struggling, he managed to lift it off the ground, however only far enough to give him a very hunched over look. "Alright…to the hospital." He fumbled to turn around, stepping backwards to help him.

"Kiba, wait-"

"No, no! I got this!"

"But Kiba!"

"I said I go-AH!" A loud crash was heard as the box tumbled heavily to the ground, nearly crushing the poor dog-nin's head. Sakura waved her hands, persuading the people who had stopped to watch that there wasn't anything going on. When everyone had went on their way Sakura shook her head.

While Kiba had been trying to lift the box, Akamaru had trotted over behind his master to see what he was doing. So when Kiba finally got the box lifted…well…he didn't realize that the large white dog was behind him.

"Uh…Kiba…" A chuckle tried to escape her lips.

"Don't…just…don't…" Kiba laid there in defeat before a thought dawned on him. "How'd you even get that here?"

Sakura lifted him off the ground and winked. "Like this." She dipped down and picked up the box without even straining. She leaned over and kissed the shocked boy on the cheek. "Thanks for your help, Kiba! I'll see you and the rest of Team 8 for training tomorrow!" She waved happily and headed off toward the hospital, tossing the box up and down slightly.

Kiba blinked slowly, standing there for a few moments, even long after Sakura had disappeared. "Maybe…" He mumbled, touching the place on his cheek that her lips had been on. "Cherry blossoms…aren't the strongest…"

He only turned around when her heard Hinata leave the store. "C-come on K-Kiba. W-we should go m-meet Shino."

Kiba nodded, a goofy grin spreading across his face. He patted Hinata on the shoulder and walked on in front of her, not noticing the confused look on her face. "But…" He licked his lips, dragging his tongue over his top fangs. "Perhaps they aren't the weakest either…"

----------

**BP:** Alright n.n. It wasn't that good, but I'm happy with it! Now go press that review button!


End file.
